The Magic Art of Intimacy
by pommedeplume
Summary: (February 2000) (Canon Divergent AU) It's Luna Lovegood's birthday and she got something special for she and her girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, to play with.


A small white flower spun in the air, then slid inside the tangles of Luna's dirty blonde hair as she lay upon a grassy hill not far from her home. Ginny sent another over with a swish and a flick of her wand. Luna giggled and thought this was an ideal start to her birthday. The February breeze was surprisingly mild and the clouds had opened just enough so that Luna could almost pretend it was spring if she squinted just right.

Luna could feel herself drifting off as Ginny continued to drop the small flowers in her hair. Affection from Ginny was always so relaxing. The art of giving herself over to intimacy was rich and fulfilling. There was power in the surrender. Not a magical power but something inherent to all people. It was the product of love and they didn't even have to touch.

"Luna?" Ginny said.

Luna opened her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning over her. Her face was upside down and she was holding her red hair behind her ear with a hand.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Luna said with a yawn.

"Don't worry, birthday girl," Ginny said and leaned down for a soft upside down kiss.

Luna touched the side of Ginny's freckled face with the tips of her fingers and held her breath as her lips parted for Ginny's lips for a brief, heavenly moment before she slowly pulled away. They didn't have touch but it wasn't bad when they did.

Luna examined her now very flowery hair with a grin.

"It's lovely, thank you," Luna said.

Ginny laughed.

"It wasn't a gift. I just thought the flowers… really needed to be there," Ginny said, lightly brushing over some of the flowers in her hair.

"Oh? More than the earth needs need them?" Luna asked.

"The earth will grow more. Your hair doesn't grow flowers," Ginny said.

"Do you think if I continued to lay here a bee would eventually show up?" Luna asked.

"If you're worried it might try to turn you into honey, I assure you that you are already sweet enough. It needn't bother," Ginny replied.

Luna giggled.

"Actually, I was thinking it might be nice to meet some friendly bees," Luna said softly, glancing around almost expecting a bee to show up at the very suggestion.

"That's brave of you. Maybe you should've been a Gryffindor," Ginny said.

"It's curiosity, not bravery. Sometimes the only way to experience new things is to forget to be afraid. You just think about the intended result. Bravery is a prerequisite to the pursuit of knowledge. And anyhow, the bees are still hibernating," Luna said.

"I stand corrected. Let it not be said that Luna Lovegood is not the truest of Ravenclaws," Ginny said.

Luna closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on her face slowly fade as cloud cover returned.

"It might rain. Perhaps we should go back to the house," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Luna said, pulling herself up and dusting off the back of her robes.

As she turned around Ginny flicked her wand and all the small flowers flew out of her hair, drifting away with the breeze. Ginny laid her hand open, hanging near her side and Luna grabbed it and they walked back to Luna's home, their robes fluttering as the wind increased.

Once they entered the house, Ginny put on some tea and Luna fell back onto the antique chaise lounge in the living room that she had finally repaired to her satisfaction a few months ago. There had been so much to fix and repair but this chair had belonged to her mother and her mother's mother before her and so on and so on. She'd wanted it to be perfect again, the way she'd remembered it being as a child.

Ginny brought the tea in on a platter and set it on the table in front of the chaise lounge. Luna sat up to take a sip of her tea, wincing at how hot it was as Ginny sat down beside her.

"Ow," Luna said, setting the cup down gently.

Ginny smiled at her with amusement.

"Why do we always do that? We know it's too hot but we try anyhow," Ginny said.

"Because we love it. It's like I said, you forget to be afraid," Luna commented wistfully.

"True," Ginny said, taking a sip and also wincing.

Luna chuckled and blew on her tea before attempting another sip that was slightly more bearable.

"It's perfect, Ginny, thank you," Luna said.

"Mine's not sweet enough. It never is," Ginny frowned.

"Then why don't you add more sugar?" Luna asked.

"Maybe you're all the sweetness I need," Ginny said.

Luna felt herself blush as Ginny softly pressed the side of her head against the side of Luna's head.

"There's never enough sweetness in the world, Ginny," Luna said, placing her hand on Ginny's hand that was resting on her own thigh, their fingers intertwining.

"Perhaps so. Especially after the things we've been through," Ginny said.

Luna still remembered that night a year before. Luna didn't get nightmares but if she did she supposed that night might've given her some. Not because she was afraid of Greyback but because she watched him attack Ginny. For a moment Luna thought her best friend had been killed. Instead she had been infected and turned into a werewolf. After the incident was done and Greyback was captured, Ginny instead blamed herself for almost getting Luna killed.

Ginny withdrew from the ones she loved, eventually breaking up with Harry Potter for reasons that still eluded Luna. Luna hoped that someday they would be able to find their ways back to each other regardless of what the future held for herself and Ginny.

And of course, the years before that night weren't exactly the happiest of times, though Luna never felt herself giving into the darkness. Her friends gave her all the light she ever needed to make her way through the darkness.

"Ginny, do you want to brush my hair?" Luna asked.

Ginny made a soft gasp and Luna turned to her with a smile.

"I was about to ask. Have you been secretly learning Legilimency?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes looking wide and impressed.

"Of course not. I don't need magic to know what you're thinking. I've been secretly learning you just as you've been secretly learning me," Luna said.

Luna couldn't put it into words how she knew. It was habit and body language. You get the feeling like an expectation and it makes you so happy that you can't wait for the payoff to come.

"Yes, I would love to brush your hair. Will you read to me? Accio hairbrush," Ginny said, holding her wand out as Luna's favourite brush flew to her.

"I would love to. Any particular book?" Luna asked.

"I love hearing you talk about Quidditch. It mixes two of the things I love the most," Ginny said.

"Accio Quidditch through the Ages," Luna said, the book flying and landing on her lap.

Luna opened the book and began to read the Foreword while she turned her back to Ginny, letting her gently work through the tangles of her hair. Ginny always took her time, just the way Luna's mother had so long ago. It was a great comfort, like a thousand hugs rolled into one.

Ginny seemed to feel much the same about Luna reading to her. She often fell asleep with her head in Luna's lap no matter the time of day, another human spell that even Muggles could perform. Kids at Hogwarts had sometimes made fun of the way she talked. She didn't really understand how she talked differently than anyone else. She thought it must be exhausting to be so mean. She felt bad for them.

"No spell yet devised enables wizards to fly unaided in human form," Luna read at the start of chapter one, Ginny making real progress on her hair, leaving Luna feeling peaceful, letting out a small yawn between sentences.

* * *

A loud thud startled Luna awake, which in turn seemed to startle Ginny whose head was resting on Luna's back.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I dropped the book. Sorry," Luna said, reaching to pick it up.

"Merlin. Did we both fall asleep?" Ginny said.

"I suppose we did. I lost my place," Luna said.

"That doesn't matter. I may have read it a few times before," Ginny said sarcastically.

Luna stretched hard then turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, would you give me a bath?"

"You're not dirty," Ginny said, looking her over.

"I know. I just like it," Luna said.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Anything for the birthday girl," Ginny said, taking Luna by the hand as they went upstairs to the bath.

Luna disrobed and walked over to the window while Ginny ran the water. She leaned on the windowsill, sticking her head out the window.

"You're not worried someone might see you?" Ginny said.

"No. Why should I be? There's nothing obscene about my body. Anyhow, no one ever comes by here," Luna said as she watched the rain, wondering why so many people were scandalised by naked bodies.

Ginny came behind her. She could feel Ginny's fingertips tracing through her hair and she smiled.

"All right. Come on, love," Ginny said.

Luna climbed into the metal tub and sat down, the warm water pouring hard from the spigot. Ginny filled a wooden cup with water and poured it over Luna's head. Luna closed her eyes and hummed as the warm water rolled down her body, feeling soothing against her bare flesh.

Luna relaxed, flattening her legs on the bottom of the tub but leaning her head forward and Ginny continued to pour water over her head. She then stopped the water, only letting it get as high as Luna's waist. She dipped a large sponge in the water the rubbed it against a bar of soap. She placed a hand underneath of Luna's left arm and lifted it, gently rubbing the sponge up the top of her arm then turned it over to soap up the underside. She rubbed up to Luna's shoulder then repeated the process on her other arm.

She squeezed soapy water out of the sponge over her chest then gently scrubbed her torso with care, before plunging the sponge into the water and lifting it up to squeeze it, washing the soap off her arms, shoulders and torso.

"Lean forward, love," Ginny said.

Luna leaned forward and Ginny pulled Luna's hair over her shoulder. She soaped up the sponge then scrubbed her back, taking her time presumably because she knew how much Luna loved having her back washed. Luna thought it might be nice to fall asleep to Ginny washing her, though she supposed the water would be cold before long.

"Lift up your leg now. Either one," Ginny said.

Luna lifted her right leg and Ginny held it, soaping up the sponge the softly scrubbing all over her foot and ankle, up her calf to her thigh, as far she should reach. Luna lowered the leg into the water and Ginny grabbed the other leg to repeat the process.

"We've got to do your hair now," Ginny said.

Ginny turned on the water and refilled and poured the cup over Luna's head again to make sure it was properly wet. She then poured some of the shampoo potion she had gifted to Luna over Christmas into the palm of her hand and moved behind her. The potion lathered very fast and smelt like berries and strong wood. It always made her hair feel lighter and a bit less tangled, at least for a few days, to say nothing of how wonderful it smelled.

Luna loved the way it felt when Ginny's fingers massaged her scalp. It was the closest thing to giving her brain a hug she could imagine.

"It's a good thing I brushed your hair earlier. That helps," Ginny said.

Moments later she was dousing Luna's head with more warm water, bringing an end to the process. Luna stood up from the bath beaming as the tub drained and Ginny cast the hot-air charm to dry her off.

"OK, birthday girl. What now?" Ginny said, standing with her hands on her hips by the washroom door.

"I was thinking we might go upstairs to my bedroom," Luna said.

"Sure thing," Ginny said.

Luna scooped up her robes and bundled them up and tossed them in the laundry hamper before following Ginny upstairs.

"Aren't you cold?" Ginny asked as Luna stepped inside her bedroom.

"I'm starting to be," Luna said and went over to her dresser, pulling out a comfy shirt and tossing it on.

"What's in the box?" Ginny asked, pointing at the wooden box that sat on her night stand.

"I got us something," Luna said.

"Us? Really? Huh," Ginny said, approaching the box.

"Yeah. I mean… if you want. There's no pressure. I suppose I bought it thinking we'd have the conversation first but then it arrived and we hadn't had the conversation," Luna said.

"Are you nervous? It's OK. You don't have to be afraid with me," Ginny said, touching Luna's forearm.

"Oh no, I'm not nervous. I just keep forgetting, you see. You come over and we cuddle. I read to you or we start snogging and I get lost in the moment. Before you know it we're all tangled and sweaty and the only thing I can think about is how much I love you," Luna said.

Ginny smiled with pride and gave Luna a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I can relate to that," Ginny whispered as she pulled away.

"I guess we can have the conversation. It won't be the same thing since you will probably guess how the conversation is going to end," Luna said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, Ginny accompanying her.

"I promise to let you make all the reveals. Ooo this is exciting," Ginny said, sitting crosslegged next to Luna and clapping.

"Well, you see… When we're having sex… or when I'm alone and touching myself… I wonder what it would be like to… be filled?" Luna said, realizing it sounded like she was asking a question even though she really wasn't.

"Oh. Oh!" Ginny said.

"It feels good when you put fingers inside me. I think I might like something more, though I can only imagine what it might feel like. But it seems to be a popular activity between people," Luna said, suddenly aware that her face felt very hot.

"Well, yeah. It is a bit," Ginny said with a grin.

"What's it like?" Luna asked.

"Oh. Hmm. I mean it's like being fingered but… more so? It's…"

Ginny looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was up there.

"You know when you get hot down there… and it aches inside of you… All swollen and wet, like an itch but you don't want to scratch it," Ginny said, looking hopeful.

"Yes! That's it! That's… the feeling," Luna said, feeling oddly satisfied and was aware that those certain parts knew they were being spoken about.

"Sticking a finger in feels nice, especially along with a good lick. But when I'm really turned on it can be nice to just… feel something… stretch the muscles. And every thrust feels… so nice. It's not enough to get me off and I don't need it every time, as you should know by now. I guess for a lot of people it comes standard but I see it as… just another thing you can do," Ginny said.

Luna clutched her thighs together and had an urge to fan herself.

"Yes, that sounds nice. So, that brings us to what's in the box," Luna said.

Ginny seemed to be struggling not to laugh and just gestured at Luna with a hand, urging her to continue. Luna slid off the bed and went over to the box, opening the lid.

"I've been doing research for a few months. When I'm alone sometimes I think of fun things we can do. Not just in the bedroom, mind you. Anyhow, I got a catalogue for toys for the bedroom sort of fun. I saw this and… I couldn't put it out of my head," Luna said and handed the box over to Ginny.

"Oh. Wow," Ginny said, pulling the toy out of the box.

It was vaguely phallic shaped but smooth all around. It was sort of flesh coloured but not entirely.

"It isn't what it looks like," Luna said.

Ginny held it in a hand, tilted her head to give her a sarcastic look.

"No, it's much better than what you think! You put it on yourself… down there. You say a charm and it attaches to your body… just temporarily. But it's supposed to… feel real. Not perfectly but nearly. And it adjusts to the shape and size you want it to," Luna and said Ginny's eyes got wide, looking as pleased as if she'd just caught the golden snitch.

"It feels real? Like… a cock? I stick it on my clit and… I can feel it? I'll feel it if I…" Ginny said as she met Luna's eyes.

"Put in me? Yeah. I haven't tried it if you're wondering, though I did give it some thought," Luna said.

"I'd be lying if I said I had fantasised about this before. Count me in," Ginny said.

"Cheers," Luna said.

"Merlin. It feels like it's _my_ bloody birthday now," Ginny said, setting the toy back in the box.

"I'd like to kiss you now," Luna said.

"Please go right ahead," Ginny said and fell back as Luna slid on top of her, laughing, their mouths quickly meeting.

Luna often pondered how curious sexual arousal was in moments like this, as desperate urges filled her consciousness. She always thought Ginny was pretty but you get a certain notion and the blood pools between your thighs and suddenly you want friction. You want to consume and be consumed. Every part of you wants and wants to be wanted.

Luna pulled her mouth away, leaned up and pulled her shirt off, seeing no point in it. Ginny smiled at her nudity and let her hands clutch her bottom, kissing her again. Ginny was really good at kissing. Luna had asked her six or seven times if there had been a secret class at Hogwarts where they taught it but she said it was something only learned from actually trying it.

"Lay back, love and I'll get my robes off," Ginny said.

Luna did as requested and watched as Ginny pulled her robes off, revealing her heavily freckled body. Luna had trained her eyes not to dwell on the scars on Ginny's stomach or left shoulder lest she make her girlfriend uncomfortable or self-conscious, though Ginny had swore it wasn't a problem before.

Ginny climbed onto the bed and got on her knees, kneeling next to Luna.

"You're so beautiful, Luna. Every part of you is perfect," Ginny said, looking her up and down.

"Thank you," Luna said.

"I don't know what part to kiss first," Ginny said then leaned over and lifted up Luna's right foot, kissing the top of it.

"It doesn't matter to me," Luna said.

"It does to me. It's your birthday and I want to make love to you… all of you," Ginny said kissing up Luna's leg to her knee, making her giggle.

"If you insist I won't stop you," Luna said.

Ginny moved her head to the inside of Luna's thigh, kissing her way up as Luna parted her thighs. She would honestly be just as happy if Ginny would jump straight to devouring the aching flesh between her thighs but she also knew the build up was part of the experience. The more she wanted it the more satisfying it would be when she got it.

As Ginny repeated the process on Luna's other side, Luna focused on the way her body felt. She focused on what Ginny had called the empty ache. She couldn't stop thinking of how it might feel to have Ginny inside of her. She wondered if it would hurt. They did have the lubricating potion on hand if they needed it. But she felt so wet down there. She could feel it dripping down to her bum. She spread her legs more, overwhelmed by the desire.

Ginny's kisses arrived upon Luna's belly. She'd put on a little bit of weight in the last six months and she loved how much attention Ginny gave her a belly, kissing and nuzzling it which always made her giggle.

Ginny kissed over her chest, her lips exploring the curves of her breasts and her nipples. She moved up her neck kissing up to her ears before finding her mouth which was very willing and eager. Luna's hands moved up Ginny's sides. She felt _so_ hot like she might catch fire if they weren't careful. Her hands slid over Ginny's small breasts, squeezing her hard nipples, making Ginny squeal a little then laugh, giving Luna a look that would've sent a shock between her thighs if she weren't already so aroused.

Ginny licked her lips and slid down Luna's body, kissing a line straight to groin, her nose dragging over her dark blonde pubic mound before her tongue slid between her slit, flicking over her clitoris.

"Unh," Luna moaned as a tense jolt of pleasure pulled on her.

Ginny had a way of finding a rhythm with her tongue that felt natural. It was like a conductor leading a symphony of ecstasy. Her big brown eyes looked up at her with love and longing. Luna found it hard to breathe when Ginny looked at her like that. When she was alone and touching herself she pictured Ginny with that look on her face and it always sent her over the edge.

Pleasurable tension rose and pulled at her along with the steady action of Ginny's mouth. This was another kind of magic. All of her focus and attention was pulling down there like she was a puppet and Ginny was her puppeteer. But she was only pulling on one string, and pulling it hard, willingly leading her to her climax.

"Oh, Ginny. It's close. I feel… so hot. I'm… I'm…" Luna moaned then felt as the tension arched, making her fingers and toes curl as her muscles clenched then released as pleasure flooded her.

"Oh, oh, oh," Luna moaned, high and fast as her climax hit her in waves.

Ginny's mouth never stopped, continuing to give her _that look_ , which only set her off more, just when she thought she had nothing left to give. She was breathing hard and felt sort of melty and Ginny pulled her mouth away at last.

"Damn, love. You been holding that one in?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't know. I think… if you want to," Luna said, gesturing at the toy and trying to remember how to use words.

Ginny grabbed the toy then studied the parchment that accompanied it for a moment. She slid the curved base of it between her legs where her clitoris was. She said the charm to attach it and her eyes got wide.

"Fuck," Ginny breathed and immediately wrapped a hand around it.

"How is it?" Luna asked.

"Shit," Ginny said, softly stroking it, her mouth hanging open in apparent shock and pleasure.

"I take it you approve then?" Luna said.

"Definitely. Luna… how big do you want this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. It seems sort of big now?" Luna said.

"If we're judging against penises… I'd say it's maybe a little smaller than what seems typical," Ginny said.

"Oh. Well… I guess we'll start there. We can always adjust," Luna said, reaching down to finger her clitoris, suddenly wanting Ginny inside of her so badly.

Ginny pulled out the lubricating potion and slicked up the toy, which Luna noticed had morphed to match Ginny's skin tone and freckles.

"Damn. It would be so easy to come like this. I swear to Merlin that if I had one of these at home I would never leave my bedroom," Ginny said.

"You're welcome to borrow it," Luna said.

"I'm sure. I'd rather savour it with you," Ginny said and climbed onto the bed.

Ginny's fingers moved to Luna's hot opening and she slid a finger inside.

"Ah," Luna moaned, loving the way Ginny's finger slid in and out in a curve.

"You're so wet," Ginny said, obsessively licking her lips, looking very excited.

She slid another finger in Luna with ease. Luna wanted to urge her to just go for it but she had to admit her fingers felt nice.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow. Tell me to stop if it hurts," Ginny said.

"OK," Luna replied.

Ginny turned the toy down to her hole and pushed it in a little.

Luna let out a soft gasp and Ginny said, "Are you OK?"

"Yes. It's a little tight but it doesn't hurt."

Ginny nodded and pulled it out then pushed in a little deeper.

"Mmm," Luna moaned as the toy stretched her.

"That good?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Keep going, please," Luna said.

Ginny pulled it out then pushed it in again.

"Ah," Luna moaned.

"That feels… so _good_ ," Ginny said, sounding almost surprised.

"I love you, Ginny," Luna said.

"I love you too, Luna. Ah!"

Ginny slid the rest of the way in and sighed as Luna squeezed down on her.

"Is this fine? It doesn't hurt?" Ginny asked.

"It's wonderful," Luna said and Ginny moved her body closer, laying over onto Luna so that Luna could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

They just held there for a moment, Luna's hands clutching Ginny's back as their chests heaved and their hearts pounded in near synchronicity. Ginny finally slowly pulled out then slid slowly back inside, groaning as she she reached bottom then pulled out again.

Ginny kissed Luna then slid back inside, Luna moaning into her mouth. Ginny pulled out and dragged her lips down the side of Luna's face as she plunged back inside.

"Luna, I love you so much. More than anything," Ginny breathed, her voice shaky as she slowly thrust.

Luna slid her hands up and held the back of Ginny's neck with a hand, trying to pull her closer somehow.

"I know," Luna said and kissed Ginny's check.

Ginny leaned up, planting her hands on either side of Luna and looking down at her with shining eyes, which she closed as she thrust for a moment then opened them again, looking at her not with lust but with love. Luna had always found the phrase making love to be a funny one but right now she understood it. This wasn't the only way to make love but it was as real as any magic that had ever come from a wand.

Ginny leaned down and kissed her, the rhythm of her thrusts growing faster. Luna loved the way she glided in and out of her, whether because of the lubricating potion or her own arousal. Ginny kissed the side of Luna's neck and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Luna. I just…"

Luna could swear that Ginny was crying but it didn't stop her from thrusting.

"You're beautiful too, Ginny. You're as wonderful a person as I've ever known," Luna said softly.

"Thank you," Ginny said, pressing into Luna, her skin feeling hot and sticky.

Ginny was shaking and making the cutest whimpers of pleasure in Luna's ear.

"I want to come but I don't want this to end," Ginny said.

"I want you to come too," Luna said.

Ginny's mouth roamed over Luna's neck, kissing and sucking before she leaned up again. She began thrusting hard, her skin smacking against Luna's. Luna gazed into her eyes. Her mouth hung open and she looked intense.

"Mm. Mmm huh. Oh. _Yeah_. That's. _Fuck_ ," Ginny said, moving very fast as her body shook, biting her bottom lip as her face began to twist.

Luna rubbed her back.

"Oh. Fuckkk," Ginny moaned as ragged whimpers shot out of her.

Luna smiled up at her with love. Both of their eyes were wet and Ginny looked almost pained as she came.

"Merlin it… feels… unh! It feels… Like… I'm coming," Ginny said, pushing the toy deep as Luna clenched down on it, surprised to feeling it spasming.

Ginny collapsed on top of her, still shuddering from orgasmic shocks.

"It felt… so real," Ginny said.

"Wasn't it? What makes it not real?" Luna asked, kissing the side of Ginny's head.

"I suppose… you're right," Ginny said.

Ginny pushed her arms behind Luna's back and kissed her as they squeezed each other tight, the toy still inside Luna. For a moment they were as close to one as they could be.

Ginny lifted up and pulled out then smiled down at Luna liked they'd just won the Quidditch world cup together.

"How was it?" Ginny asked.

"It was nice. I wouldn't want to do it every time. I think… Being so close to you was more important than the penetration," Luna said.

"Do you want to give it a go? I'm a little tired but if you wanted to use it on me you could," Ginny said.

"I think I'd rather cuddle now if you don't mind," Luna said.

"Can't say no to that," Ginny said.

She removed the toy and got back into bed, turning her body towards Luna and wrapping her legs around Luna's right leg.

"Your hair is stuck to your forehead," Luna said, attempting to brush the the sweat soaked hairs with her fingers.

"I don't care right now. I want to feel it all. My sore muscles, sticky inner thighs… my sticky… all of me. I feel and smell like I just made love to my girlfriend and that's a moment I want to dwell in just a little bit longer," Ginny said.

Luna kissed her then rubbed her nose on Ginny's nose, making them both laugh.

"I meant everything I said, Luna," Ginny said.

"I know. You're not a liar, Ginny Weasley," Luna said.

Ginny smiled and draped an arm over Luna's chest, pushing her face into Luna's hair. Luna yawned. She had so many things she wanted to say and thought she should say but she supposed they didn't have to be said right at that moment. She closed her eyes and basked in the glow of the magic art of intimacy and beautiful witch who was its master, lying beside her.


End file.
